Lips Of An Angel
by duchaness
Summary: Every time he's with Quinn, he never admitted it, but he always wish that she was Rachel. He always picture Quinn, with brunette hair, tan skin, amazing voice, and caring personality. Truth be told, moving on was also hard for him.


**Just another Finchel story:)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, Finchel will get married.**

* * *

Finn hopped on the train and sat beside Quinn, who greeted him with a long, searing kiss. Things between them were going awkward and weird. All Quinn can say to him every day is how they can win Homecoming King and Queen, which wasn't his thing. Prom King didn't really matter to him as much as it matters to Quinn.

New Directions were on their way to Nationals. They were going to beat Aural Intensity's asses. It was hard practicing and practicing just to win Nationals. Every single say, they have to perform all the songs and if there's one mistake, they will start again and practice and perform. It was exhausting.

"So, I was thinking about this perfect dress that I'm gonna wear to the Prom. You have to buy a tux that will match its color..." Quinn was saying something to him and he really didn't pay attention. He was kinda tired and bored to what Quinn's plans are and what she's been babbling to him. He felt like a puppy to her. As if he was her slave or something.

"Finn! Are you even listening?" She yelled at him. He was so close at saying "No, I'm not. Because all that you kept saying doesn't make any sense." He just tightly pursed his lips.

"Don't look at me like that, Finn. Are you even listening?" She repeated.

Finn ran his fingers through his bronze hair and scratched his head, thinking of the possible answers he might give to her. "Uh…yes?"

Quinn gave him her famous "Queen Bitch" look. "What was I saying? If you were listening?"

Finn looked straight to her eyes so that he won't be caught lying. It was kinda scary when Quinn pulls off that "I-am-a-bitch-so-accept-it" look. "You were talking about prom," He said calmly.

As of Quinn's facial expression, she wasn't ready to kill the argument. "And what is it about?"

_Oh, shit. _This was one of the times were he wishes he has a high IQ. "About campaigning?" He said nervously.

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Not even close!" She yelled at him. He didn't really care if she was mad at him.

Instead, he just looked away and distracted himself to the view on the window. It was a relieving sight. He felt calmness. He can hear Quinn beside him muttering something angrily.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, on the way through," He heard an angelic voice coming from the front.

It was Rachel. She made her way through the train and sat beside Sam. Rachel smiled at Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knows that just last 2 weeks, Rachel and Sam began dating. They were like lovey-dovey. He took a quick glance at them and he saw Rachel, giggling to something that Sam whispered to her. It was a sickening sight. He was so close at punching Evans on the face and pull Rachel away from him as far as possible. He looked at Quinn, who was staring also at Rachel and Sam, with a disgusted look at her face. He stared at Quinn trying to reciprocate all the feelings he had for her last year. He looks at her deeply.

He felt nothing. Blah.

His eyes turned to Rachel, who was still talking to Sam. Then all of the sudden, different emotions came to him. He felt anger, remembering that Rachel cheated to him for Puck. He felt sadness, knowing that Rachel was on her way of moving on. He felt happiness, because Rachel was the only one who was able to bring the best out of him. And last but not the least, He felt _love. _Love that he had for her and love that will always be for her.

He wants to forgive her. He badly wants to forgive her. But he just can't give up that easily. It hurts too much for him to forgive her because she was his first love and she cheated. It was really easy forgiving Quinn, since he didn't really love her. And he was just dating Quinn to heal all the wounds that Rachel left behind to his heart.

He fumbled his backpack and pulled out his iPod. He put on the earphone and randomly selected any song. When he saw a Maroon 5 song, he quickly pressed "play" and closed his eyes and started humming.

"Sam, that is so funny!" He heard Rachel laughed. He opened on peeping eye and saw Rachel smacked Sam on the arm while they were laughing. Finn groaned and forced his eyes to stay close as he started to sing softly. After the song ended, another random song was played.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

Oh crap. It's one of those regret songs. As the song played, different memories came rushing back to him. He remembered the time where Quinn sneakily went inside his room and offered to sleep next to him. Finn was, of course, delighted. When Quinn excused herself to use the bathroom, Finn's phone was ringing. He looked at the caller ID, it says "Rachel". He answered and was surprised that she was crying. Or sobbing. "Finn," she cried. "I miss you," He took all the courage to answer back. "Why are you calling so late?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

He explained to her that Quinn was on the bathroom, which made Rachel cry harder. "How can you be with her?" She demanded. "How can you love her and not love me?" Finn was speechless. Inside him, he wanted to say "I will always love you" but he knows that things between them are still complicated. "I guess that you really never loved me,"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Rachel was still on the line, but it was silent. "Finn?" He heard her say his name. A tear came to his cheek. He really missed her saying his name. It was like an angel calling him. It's funny that her voice always has an effect on him. Everything felt right when she calls him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He never wants to leave her, even if they were dating other people. He knows in his heart that dating Quinn felt wrong, like his heart was telling him that Quinn was never for him. And of course, since when did he fell in love with Quinn? He loves Quinn, but as a friend, nothing more.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
_And yes I've dreamt of you too_  
_And does he know you're talking to me?_  
_Will it start a fight?_  
_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Have you ever dreamed of me?" He heard her ask. "Every night. I dream of you every night," was the answer he gave to her. Rachel was silent. It was true. He always dream of her. Dreams that he wants to happen on the future. Dreams that includes him and her and little kids running around their house. He always dream of her and their future together. "Rachel, who are you talking to?" He heard Sam's voice from the phone. "Just an old friend," Was Rachel's response. It made his heart sank. Like thousands of rocks hit him. Sam was inside her room.

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
_Sometimes I wish she was you_  
_I guess we never really moved on_

"R-r-really?" Rachel stuttered. He smiled through the phone. "Rach, it doesn't mean that I'm with Quinn I never thought of you," That was the only thing he said. He wished he can say more, but he can't. Every time he's with Quinn, he never admitted it, but he always wish that she was Rachel. He always picture Quinn, with brunette hair, tan skin, amazing voice, and caring personality. Truth be told, moving on was hard for him. He never really moved on. He might look like he was enjoying Quinn's company, but deep inside him, his heart still aches for Rachel. After what he said, he quickly hung up the phone.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

With her just saying his name, it still makes his heart skip a beat. Every part of him feels numb. She was his weakness. He fell in love with her not because of her looks, but because of her effect on him. He fell in love with her because of her good heart and amazing talent. He fell in love with her because just by thinking about her or hearing her name, his heart was always pounding and strong emotions always came to him.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

It's hard when he's around Rachel. When he's with her, all he wants to do is run back to her arms and kiss her passionately. But he can't cheat to Quinn. He can't cheat to Quinn again with Rachel. It's hard to be faithful with someone you're with when your heart is screaming somebody else's name.

_With the lips of an angel_  
_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

After the last line, Finn quickly opened his eyes back to reality. He let another tear pass to his cheek. He looked again at Rachel and Sam. They were asleep. Rachel was sleeping next to Sam. It hurts to his eyes. He wishes everything was still the same. He just looked away, with the realization struck on him that made him wish he never let her go.

**

* * *

**

Reviews are highly appreciated:)

**Note: This isn't a one-shot. I'm just wondering if you want me to continue this or just leave it to one-shot, so give me your opinions! **


End file.
